


Tessellate

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble!War, Knotting, Multi, Self Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their mating is something of a strange miracle, really. Undocumented. Impossible. They're no stranger to impossibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kairin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/gifts).



There should be conflict, and yet, instead of wanting to tear Alex to pieces over touching Hank, Darwin feels something akin to peace. It feels right, like it's meant to be. Even when they stink of each other, covered in sweat and semen, Hank licking Alex's wet little hole until he screams, Darwin feels no jealousy - only palms Alex's aching cock and nuzzles Hank's throat, content.

Their mating is something of a strange miracle, really. Undocumented. Impossible. They're no stranger to impossibilities.

"You need a bath," Alex mutters, pushing at Hank's shoulder halfheartedly. Hank answers with a rumbling purr, tongue licking feline-rough over the wound he'd inflicted last night, blood a copper-sweet tang on his tongue. The scientist is covered in dried come, smeared across his belly and between his thighs, his hole quivering as Darwin wriggles a dry finger inside. "Mando, seriously, bozo needs a bath."

Darwin grins. Brushing his lips over Hanks neck he slides his finger in all the deeper, delighting in the slick rush and the hitching moan, muffled against Alex's chest. "I dunno, he smells fine to me."

"Traitor," Alex scowls, and as Hank becomes aroused it triggers something primal and instinctive deep within him. Humming senselessly Alex's body opens, loosens, ass spasming as it produces copious lubricant. 

"You love it."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Between them Hank whimpers, cock twitching, engorged. "Fuck, stop talking," he hisses, sliding against Alex until he can press the head of his cock against the soaked entrance. The first thrust is the sweetest, and as pheromones lace the air all thought becomes null; animal rushing to the fore. Hank veritably howls as Darwin nudges behind him, impressive prick sliding in deep; taking and taken, lost to them both.

They build a rhythm, a gentle but pleasurable rocking motion that grinds Hank deep into Alex and then back onto Darwin. In, and out, the soft squelch of the fuck a sigh, a moan, and it's Hank that knots first, driving in before stilling, stretching a gasping Alex wide. Darwin manages a few thrusts after, the clenching passage too much to bear, pumping it full of cream.

Collapsing in a tangle of limbs, Hank presses a kiss first to Alex's slack mouth, and then to Darwin's, a slip-slide of tongue and affection.

There's no label for what they are. They don't need one.


End file.
